Heretofore, there is wiring substrates for mounting electronic components such as semiconductor chips. In such a wiring substrate, bumps of the semiconductor chip are flip-chip connected to connection pads of the wiring substrate through a solder.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 04-262890 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-78238.